


he's... annoying

by howtofailatlife101



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 20:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19216822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howtofailatlife101/pseuds/howtofailatlife101
Summary: Pressing his hands on Genji's shoulders, he ushers the maelstrom of frustration back into his seat, smiling all the while. “Slow down there, Captain.” He hums, “Though, I guess on the ice you might want to speed up instead.”Oh.(Understanding passes through everyone’s mind in that moment.)





	he's... annoying

He’s always had the impression of a child; petulant and facetious in the worst of moments but he’d always recovered from those moods at a neck-breaking pace. So forgive them all, but no one could explain the phenomenon that had been transpiring since Monday. 

At first, no one had thought much of it; the first day of the week was enough of a reason to evoke Genji’s pronounced frown and crossed arms. For the whole day, he was prickly like a disgruntled cat, snapping at Hana when she offered him her precious pudding cup and vehemently denying Lena’s invitation to the arcade like she was asking something offensive. 

On Tuesday, as they all gathered in the cafeteria, Jesse had asked, with a tentative hand on his shoulder, the question that everyone around the table wanted answers to. “Genji, man. What’s up with you?” 

He was rewarded with a stiff, tight lipped “I am fine.” from Genji who was looking at some invisible spot on the other side of the cafeteria. The shifting glances around the table go unnoticed to him. 

Wednesday offered no promises for change either; Hana spies Genji sitting at their table, still glaring at that invisible spot as Jesse and Fareeha are discussing something very seriously beside him. She stomped over, fractious today, and threw herself into the seat beside Genji. There’s wasn’t even an acknowledgement to her presence to which she cried out, “Genji! What is  _ wrong with you? _  You haven’t said a  _ thing  _ in like, two days!” She pouts at him as Lena comes to settle down. Everyone waits, bated breaths, for the response that never came.  “ _ Ugh.”  _

Lena offers her a shrug. 

On Thursday Jesse considers an intervention when Fareeha threatens to punch Genji in the face and he looks at her for a moment before resuming his catatonic state. Placating words are on the tip of his tongue and he nearly chokes on them when Genji’s face burns crimson red; it’s worrying and the whole table startles. “Genji? Hey, Genji, what’s wrong? Are you sick?” 

Suddenly flustered and bewildered, Genji stumbles out of his chair. “I- I am not… sick.” He stutters, breathlessly and swiftly leaves. 

“What the hell?” Fareeha says. 

They don’t see Genji for the rest of the day.

On Friday, when Genji flops into his seat, Fareeha settles, innocuously, into the seat in front of him. Her head blocks Genji’s new found spot to glare at and his gaze lands on her smug visage, annoyance flickering on his face. Fareeha scoffs, “It’s not as if you’re staring at anything important.” 

“I’m staring at Santos.” He clips, teeth grinding as if saying that name pains him. Jesse chokes on the chip in his mouth. 

“You mean  _ Lúcio _ ?” Jesse asks incredulously, smacking a fist against his chest while Lena rubs his back sympathetically.  

“Yes.” 

“ _ Why? _ ” 

Genji doesn’t get the chance to reply before Hana thrusts another question at him. “Isn’t he on the Ice Hockey Team?” She hums, linking an arm with him. It was so wonderful to hear him talking again. 

“Yes, he is.” 

“Aren’t you the  _ captain _ of the Ice Hockey Team?” Hana implores, placing her chin on his shoulder like a cat deprived of affection. 

“Yes, I am.” 

“Isn’t teamwork kinda…  _ important _ ?” 

“... Yes, it is.” he responds tightly, sniffing and then saying, “But he’s…   _ annoying _ .” 

“Everyone  _ loves  _ Lúcio!” Lena chirps, smiling brightly until Genji sneers at her. 

“I was the fastest on the team, but now I'm not. I cannot keep up with him! It is like he weighs nothing; he could probably run circles around me  _ and he mocks me for it. _ ” It’s a relief to hear Genji whining again, throwing his hands with querulous gestures. 

“Mocks you? How?”

“Are you sure?” 

“Is that it?” 

The questions are asked concurrently, and Genji contemplates which one he wants to answer first until a distinct voice slices his thoughts apart. “Hey!” 

Lúcio. 

A grin glistens brightly on his face, as he stops at their table. “I was just wondering if I could talk to  Genji for a sec?” 

Genji becomes rigid as he growls lowly, “I told you to keep my name out of your mouth.” 

Fareeha tosses him a look of scorn and Hana looks alarmed.

Lúcio laughs, “Oh, uh, sorry what was it again?” He scratches his chin, faces screwed in a counterfeit expression of thought, before he says, “Shimada-chan! Is that better?” It's sarcastically delivered and riles Genji up in all the wrong ways. He jumps from his chair, unperturbed by Hana's indignant yelp when he spills her soda, and bares down over Lúcio. It's intimidating, but Jesse supposes that Lúcio is the type of person to laugh even in the face of death. 

Pressing his hands on Genji's shoulders, he ushers the maelstrom of frustration back into his seat, smiling all the while. “Slow down there, Captain.” He hums, “Though, I guess on the ice you might want to speed up instead.” 

Oh,  _ oh _ . 

(Understanding passes through everyone’s mind in that moment.)

Genji looks ready to swing a fist, Fareeha already learning forward to thwart it as panic flashes like emergency lights across Jesse and Lena’s face. It’s all for nought, though, as Lúcio does the unthinkable and straddles Genji. It anchors him to the chair, and Genji’s face contorts to accommodate embarrassment and anger at the same time. Jesse strangles the yelp in the back of his throat and is overcome with that thought that perhaps he should look away. Fareeha actually does - disgusted and flustered. 

Lena and Hana stare wide-eyed and unabashed. 

Wrapping his arms around Genji’s neck, he murmurs softly, “I’m sorry, Captain. I didn’t mean to be bad.” He bites his lips to curb the smile that threatens to break across his face again as Genji diffidently places his hands on Lúcio’s thighs. Then, just because he could, Lúcio licks his lips. As if  he knew that Genji’s gaze - clouded like he’s high on ecstasy - would follow the motion. He presses closer, and whispers delicately into a red tinted ear, “ _ Are you mad at me? _ ” 

Genji’s hands twitch on his thighs. “N- no.” 

Capriciously, Lúcio’s disposition shifts like a light switch. He laughs, “Good, I was worried! Coach said I should tell you that practice is starting an hour later than usual. Oh and, stop  _ staring  _ at me; it makes me all flustered.” He extracts himself from Genji’s lap and skips away before Genji can even stutter out a confused:

“Huh?” 


End file.
